Be your bassist
by Kildren
Summary: People say that although the bass doesn't have much sound, it's an important instrument in a song. Without a bass, the whole song would feel like it's missing something…missing what?


**This just randomly came in thought; I had to write it out somehow! :)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!**

…...

_People say that although the bass doesn't have much sound, it's an important instrument in a song. _

_Without a bass, the whole song would feel like it's missing something…missing what?_

_Missing its soul._

_How is a song without its soul?_

_And how is a person, without its soul?_

_If I were to leave, would you feel that way?_

_Would you feel like you're missing soul?_

…...

Mio sighed and leaned on her desk.

Something wasn't right. Everything looked dull and had somehow lost their colors, and whatever anyone said, the words had a hard time entering her mind. Eventually they had to call her name multiply times to get her attention.

"Mio-chan—"

"Mio—"

"Akiyama-san—"

What was wrong? They would ask. Mio would put up her fake smile and assure them that everything was fine.

Nothing's wrong, she would say.

They would leave her alone and Mio would go back in her trance. She would stare at the emptiness and not care about a thing in the world. She would only think.

"_**Why do I feel like this?"**_She thought irritably.

She glanced forward.

Ritsu's seat was empty.

Was that the reason why she was she was so distracted? Was Ritsu the reason why she's acting so strange?

Ritsu is her childhood friend. Ritsu loved teasing her and to tell the truth Mio hated it sometimes, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she could see all kinds of her friend's reactions and expressions when Ritsu teased her. Ritsu rubbing her head after a hit when Mio's embarrassing childhood stories were told, Ritsu grinning evilly when a ghost story scared her or when thunder clashed during a storm, Ritsu retarded face when she told an equally retarded joke…

Ritsu.

It suddenly hit her.

She tried hard to listen in class and bore until school ended. She gathered up her things along with Ritsu's assignments and made her way out.

Mio walked up of the room, and then unconsciously trotted down the hallways.

She dashed out of school and ran out on the streets.

Mio breathed heavily and bumped into numerous people along the way to Ritsu's house. Droplets started to fall from the sky as she past the elementary school they first met. Moments later it began to rain. She cursed under her breath and continued forward, covering herself with her school bag, not bothering to buy a plastic umbrella from the convenience store just one block behind.

Mio was out of breath when she stood at the steps of the Tainaka residence. Rain poured down heavily, making little splashes with each drop as it hit the solid ground. She rang the bell twice before she realized that Ritsu's parents weren't at home. She pushed the door open and found out it wasn't locked.

It was quite in the residence, the only sounds to be heard was her own breathing and the rain. She stripped her socks off as she took off her shoes, leaving them at the door way. Mio headed to the bathroom and helped herself by grabbing Ritsu's towel and dried herself. She inhaled the sweet scent of Ritsu from the towel as she dried her hair. Breaking from her trance, she heard Ritsu coughing.

Mio went to the kitchen to pour a glass of lukewarm water, and headed up stairs. Before she could knock, she heard Ritsu's feeble call.

"…Mio?"

Mio chuckled silently to herself. Ritsu always knew if it was her or not. _**"A childhood friend's instinct huh…" **_

She sat down beside Ritsu's bed and met Ritsu's eyes. They had a long staring contest as if they were carving their image in each other's minds until Ritsu spoke up.

"You used my towel…*cough*…didn't you? Heh…" Ritsu managed to grin.

"For once, you're right. Here, drink some water." Mio smiled and helped Ritsu up.

Ritsu took the glass and drank some. "I'm glad you came, Mio…I felt like I was missing something, but now I'm ok…"

"I'm glad I came too, Ritsu…for the same reason." She was happy Ritsu felt the same way.

Ritsu coughed a bit.

Mio knotted her brows. "I think you should rest. Don't worry, Ritsu. I'll be right here when you need me."

"kay…I'll get better soon…" Ritsu closed her eyes and fell to sleep instantly. Mio smiled and rinsed a wet towel, putting it on Ritsu's forehead.

Outside, the rain seemed to have stopped. A large puddle on the ground reflected the rainbow racing across the sky as the sun came out behind the clouds.

It was sunny again.

…...

_People say that although the bass doesn't have much sound, it's an important instrument in a song. _

_Without a bass, the whole song would feel like it's missing something…missing what?_

_Missing its soul._

_A song without a soul would be nothing._

_A human without its soul would be empty._

_Let me be your soul and fill in your emptiness._

_Let me be your bassist._

…...

**Did you all enjoy?**

**Please review!**


End file.
